


Marvin and Friend's Restaurant and Day Care Center

by Killer_Hearts



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Bim Trimmer - Freeform - Freeform, Dr. Schneeplestein - Freeform, Eric Derekson - Freeform, Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Platonic Yandere, Robbie the zombie - Freeform, Silver Shepard - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere FNaF au, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform, dr. iplier - Freeform, parental yandere, the jims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: A Yandere FNaF au. Based on FNaF au by anon on tumblr: "okay I love the android fnaf au but I also think a slightly different fnaf au would be cool too! like what if it was eric and robbie working together as night guards and the animatronics/androids (could be the googles still, the googles plus bing, or other egos who are androids for the au) think they’re lost/abandoned little kids because eric is so nervous and robbie is childish?"
Relationships: None
Comments: 23
Kudos: 84





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> The layout of the building is very similar to the canon Fnaf 1 building but with some differences. Half of the dining room is a nursery for younger kids to be watched after while their parents eat and their older siblings play. Ages 0-6 are watched in there.
> 
> The androids all think Eric and Robbie are little kids whos parents are forcing them to 'act' like adults so they can get more money from this job. So the nights the androids are able to get into the office, they carry Eric and Robbie to the nursery and try things like put on movies and reading to them to get them to sleep. Once the androids give up trying to put them to sleep (Eric and Robbie almost never do doze off since they're terrified and drink energy drinks before going to work) they give them menus to pick out food and coloring pages.

“Are we really doing this?” Eric asked quietly. “As nice and clean as this place looks, it is kinda sketchy. Lot’s of night guards have gone missing…” 

“We have too. No other choice. We can’t buy food if we pay our rent, and can’t pay our rent if we buy food.” 

Eric sighed. As much as he hated it, Robbie was absolutely right. Because they had to replace his prosthetics, they were low on money. Dangerously low. And if they couldn’t find another job they were screwed.

Their landlord wasn’t the nicest man and had made it clear he would throw them out onto the streets if they couldn’t pay their rent. And neither of them could afford to miss many meals. Eric’s medication required him to eat food before taking it and Robbie was getting too thin. Although Robbie was completely okay with giving his food to Eric, Eric felt bad and didn’t like how skinny Robbie was becoming. He felt it could be dangerous soon if they can’t afford to buy more groceries. 

Which lead them here. 

**Marvin and Friend’s Restaurant and Day Care Center. **

From what Robbie and Eric read in the place’s ad in the newspaper, they paid pretty well and employees got a really good discount on food. If they were hired, they could easily solve both their problems. It most definitely wouldn’t be healthy eating pizza and burgers so often, but it was better than constantly eating hot pockets and ramen noodles. Both of them were getting sick of the two foods. 

Eric took a deep breath. 

“Well, we can’t stand out here forever.” 

Eric took Robbie’s hand and together they walked across the street from the park they sat at. They wanted to make a decision under the cool shade of a tree instead of making it in the parking lot, ultimately looking like weirdos. Eric’s anxiety was also a key factor in sitting in the park instead. It pained him to think about all the different ways they could make a bad impression by standing in the parking lot. 

Seven minutes later, they were pushing the doors open and were met with surprisingly calm kids. There wasn’t nearly as much screaming as they thought there would be. 

In an attempt to quell his anxiety, Eric took another deep breath. Robbie let go of his hand to rub his back. 

“We’ll be okay,” he murmured as they walked to the lady at the registrar. 

Eric smiled and said, “Hi! We’re the ones who called yesterday, about the night guard position?” 

The lady - Jasmine, her name card announced - gave them a polite smile. 

“Let me go get our manager. He’ll be happy to interview you two.” 

“Th-Thank you!” 

Jasmine slid off her seat and left through the gated area that lead to the open part of the restaurant. Eric watched as she disappeared behind an Employees Only door. 

“She seems nice,” he mumbled. 

Robbie grunted. “She looked at us funny.”

Eric giggled. “She did not!” 

“Did too.” 

Robbie grinned. His eyes wandered to one of the animatronics and his grin faltered. 

“Gonna look creepy at night.” 

“Yeah. But they’ll be off though, so they can’t scare the stuffing out of us by coming out of nowhere from the dark.” 

As they waited, Robbie and Eric observed the animatronics and what they did. 

There were eight animatronics in total. Chase and Henrik were the two animatronics that worked in the nursery taking care of kids. One of them seemed to be holding a baby at all times and the other would watch and interact with the kids. 

Silver walked around and scooted the entire place out. Every so often he would stop kids from getting too rowdy and would stop fights. Jameson tended to stay in his theater corner. He’d put on puppet shows for the kids that sat down on the beanbags and would occasionally tell stories. 

Reporter Jim and Camera Jim were brothers. They ran around the building and goofed off, entertaining the kids that way. Every once and awhile they would stop to pretend to interview a child, which always ended with the kid being in a giggling fit. 

Dr. Iplier sat in a small area labeled “Doctor’s Corner” and gave out band aides to the kids who asked for one and showed scratches or cuts. He’d give pretend checkups to kids who wanted to play with him and gave out stickers. Bim walked around and talked to parents and kids, telling jokes. 

And Marvin, the star of the place, performed magic tricks and gave out balloons. All in all, kids looked to be having fun and seemed to adore the animatronics. 

The manager arrived as Robbie and Eric finished talking about the animatronics to each other. 

“Good afternoon gentleman!” He shook both their hands and flashed them a smile. “Follow me if you will.” 

He turned on his heel and led Eric and Robbie through the Employees Only door. He took them into his office and they sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. 

“Names Fredrick Jackson. Pleasure to meet you.” 

“I’m-I’m Eric Derekson, and this is Robbie Mcloughlin.” 

“So you two are here to apply for the night guard position?” 

Eric nodded. “Y-Yes sir.” 

Mr. Jackson opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out some paperwork. 

“I’ll gladly hire you two, but first, you need to answer some questions. Will your fake legs be a problem, Mr. Derekson?” 

“Not at all! I um, I recently got them replaced. They’re uh, They’re brand new.” 

Mr. Jackson wrote something down on the paper. “Alright. And will your friend’s slow processing hinder you from doing your jobs?” 

Eric quickly shook his head and subtly reached for Robbie’s hand to calm him down. Robbie hated when people said things like that. 

“N-No sir! Not at all! He’ll be a big help and he knows how to focus on the job.” 

“Hmmm…” Mr. Jackson wrote more stuff down on the paper, causing Eric’s anxiety to rise. 

Could he be writing how terrible they both were and how unqualified for the job they were? 

“And you two understand that any dismemberment or injuries on the job are not the companies fault?” 

Eric’s chest felt ready to burst at that question. What did he mean? 

“Yes.” Robbie said. “Understand fully.” 

He squeezed Eric’s hand. 

“Okay, now I just need you two to sign here. Then the job is yours.” Mr. Jackson slid the paper and a pen to Eric and Robbie. 

Neither of them wasted any time signing it. 

“Thank you gentlemen. Be here by 11:30 and there will be a phone call at the beginning of your shifts explaining what you’ll do. Goodbye and have a nice day.” 

“Thank you, you too!” 

Eric and Robbie shook hands with Mr. Jackson again before leaving his office. They walked back out through the door and back to the registrar. 

“Get the job?” Jasmine asked, her smile wide. 

“Yes, thankfully!” 

She laughed. “This calls for a celebration, huh? Congrats to joining the team. Now since you two are now hired, you can start getting your discounted food. You wanna order anything?” 

“Thank you! It’ll b-be a pleasure working here. Um…” Eric looked at Robbie. “What do you want?” 

Robbie shrugged. “Pepperoni pizza?” 

“A medium pepperoni pizza please.” 

Jasmine tapped their order on the computer screen and gave them two cups. “That’ll be $2:50.” 

“Woah!”

Jasmine laughed again. “Great price huh? Foods not bad either.” 

Eric gave a small laugh before handing over the money. They bid her goodbye and walked over to the soda machine. They sat down next to each other in a booth and soon their pizza was delivered to their table. 

“So good,” Robbie mumbled, his mouth full of pizza. 

“I know! Way better than hot pockets.” 

“Uh-huh!” 

“You kids are enjoying the pizza, great!” 

Eric and Robbie both jumped at the sound of a animatronics voice. They turned to see the star attraction himself. 

“Uh yeah, we-we are,” Eric stammered. His face was red from embarrassment. He didn’t like how he was easily scared by the robot. 

“Where are your parents? The bathroom? Because after your done eating, you have to go back with Chase and Henrik.” Marvin smiled. He slid into the empty seat in front of them. “I can wait with you two if you’d like.” 

“We’re um, We’re not kids.”

“We’re adults,” Robbie informed Marvin. 

Marvin laughed, as if what Robbie and Eric said was funny. “So you little guys like to play dress up and pretend? Chase and Henrik have a bunch of costumes for that! You’ll have so much fun playing pretend with them!” 

Eric shifted uncomfortably and Robbie glared at Marvin. What was wrong with this robot? They clearly were not kids. Before they could argue further, another employee came to the table. 

“I’m sure your having a lot of fun meeting the new night guards Marv, but you got a show in a few minutes.” 

“Oh, yes I forgot!” Marvin scooted out of the booth and gave Eric and Robbie one last smile. “It was nice meeting you two. I hope you enjoy the show!” 

Eric and Robbie watched as Marvin walked away with the employee. Neither of them felt very hungry anymore.

“Let’s take this to go,” Robbie said. 

Eric nodded in agreement and scooted out of the both with Robbie in tow. They got a box for their pizza and walked to the doors. Neither of them noticed the animatronics staring at them as they left. 

“Must’ve been a glitch,” Eric said. “It’ll be fixed soon.” 

Robbie said nothing. 

Both of them were nervous about coming back at night. Hopefully their first night went well.


	2. Two

“I’m nervous,” Eric mumbled, rubbing his arm. “What if we mess something up and lose our jobs? What if, what if someone breaks in and wrecks the place and we can’t stop them? What if-” 

Robbie put his hand over Eric’s mouth, effectively cutting off his worried ramble. 

“We’re gonna be okay. If someone breaks in, our job is to immediately call police. Not gonna lose our job tonight.” He removed his hand and rubbed Eric’s back. “Deep breath.” 

Eric did as Robbie said and took a couple of deep breaths. He gave Robbie a small smile. “Thanks.” It didn’t do much to lessen his anxiety but he appreciated Robbie’s help. 

“Let’s get going. Can’t be late.” 

Eric nodded and stood up from their couch to put on his shoes. Robbie did the same and together they left their apartment to walk to the building. The place was pretty close to their apartment so it wouldn’t take long to get there. That was one of the huge plus sides of getting a job there. 

_ Calm down, _ Eric told himself. _ You’re gonna walk into that building with Robbie and be completely fine. All your dumb worrying is for nothing. Everything is going to be fine. _He continued this train of thought as they arrived into the parking lot. 

A person was standing in front of the doors and they looked relieved once they saw Eric and Robbie. 

“Oh thank god!” He exclaimed. “The last night guard arrived five minutes before midnight. You two are already better than he was.” 

“Um, thank you…?” 

The man gave Eric a smile before unlocking the front doors. “I’d hurry to the office if I were you two. You don’t want to run into the animatronics once they’re powered back on. Office is the hall to the left of the nursery, only room down that hallway so you can’t miss it. Night and good luck!” 

With that, the man locked the doors behind Robbie and Eric and sprinted to his car. Robbie couldn’t blame him since it was cold out there, but his words alarmed them. He grabbed Eric’s arm and muttered a “Come on” before quickly dragging him to where the man said to go. 

As soon as they arrived inside their office, Robbie slammed his hand on the button labeled “Door” on both sides of the office. The man said something about the animatronics coming on and after meeting one of them today, he didn’t want to encounter one a second time. 

“Doors are steel. Can’t get in,” he said, to calm Eric down. 

“What-What did he mean by the animatronics powering back on? I thought they were supposed to be shut down at night!”

Robbie wrapped his arm around Eric and lead him to the couch behind them. 

“He could’ve been messing with us. Newbie hazing. We should wait to hear the phone call.” 

“Yeah… That’s true.” 

“Use free wifi and continue watching Parks and Rec?” 

“Yes please.” 

Robbie pulled his phone out of his pocket and connected to the buildings free wifi. From there, he went to the website they used to watch free movies and shows. They spent the next twenty minutes watching Parks and Rec and jumped once the phone rang. 

Eric rushed to answer it. “Hello?” 

“Hello hello! Just so you know and don’t make a fool of yourself, this is a recording.” 

“Oh,” Eric muttered. He pulled the phone from his ear and pushed the speaker button. “It’s a recording.” 

“I recorded this to help you settle in for your first night. You won’t know me since by the time you hear this I’ll no longer work at this place. Which is why I wanted to pass my knowledge after I left. Saying this from experience, but learning what you have to do on your own isn’t fun.” The phone guy gave a dry laugh, causing Eric and Robbie to shoot each other looks. 

“Follow my advice and your first week here will be a blast, nothing to worry about. There’s this company introduction thing that I’m supposed to read, but I’m sure you already heard this before from the manager. So I’m going to skip it. So uh, first things first. The animatronics power back on at night and they wander around. I know that’s weird, but it’s so their joints don’t lock and they can clean themselves and perform whatever maintenance is needed. 

“As a result, they can get a little… quirky and irritable at night. Do I blame them? No. If I had to deal with bratty kids and asshole parents all day I too would be irritable at night. But don’t worry! You’ll be fine. Probably. Just don’t charge multiple things all at once or keep your phone on the charger the entire night. For some reason things in those outlets drain the power that goes to the doors so they could start to rise if you do those things. Sucks I know. 

“You’re better off bringing your own portable battery and some books to keep yourself entertained. Now back to the animatronics. Mondays are pretty slow so only Chase and Henrik should be active. They’re the ones who deal with lots of little kids who were dropped off to be watched while their parents went to work. Chase and Henrik should be kept busy by tidying up, but don’t be alarmed if they head your way. All the animatronics, especially Chase, Henrik, and Silver, are programed to look for children to care and watch over. So they’re gonna press their faces against your windows to check if you’re a child.

“They’ll go away once they see that your employees. So yeah, that’s all for tonight. Good luck!” 

The recording ended and the phone went silent. 

Eric turned to Robbie with wide eyes. “He avoided telling us why we should keep the doors closed. We’re gonna die! The rumors were true!” 

Robbie violently shook his head. “No! We’re not going to die! We’re going to be fine,” he said firmly. “We won’t charge our phones all night and we can take turns sleeping on this couch. Only one of us need to watch the cameras. We’re going to be okay.” 

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” Eric sat down on the couch. “We’re gonna be okay,” he repeated. 

Robbie rubbed Eric’s head before standing up to grab the security tablet. He clicked through the cameras until he saw Chase coming towards them down the left hall. 

Both he and Eric watched as Chase walked up to their window and pressed his face against it. 

Chase’s face twisted into confusion and then horror. “What are you kids doing here!? The night guard works there. Did your parents leave you behind?” 

They stared at Chase, shocked that the same thing that happened with Marvin was happening again. 

“We, we are the night guards!” Eric called out. “And we’re not, we’re not kids!” 

Chase stared at them, disbelief on his face. “Hold on kids, I’m gonna go get Henrik. Then we’re gonna get you out of there and take care of you until your parents get back.” 

Chase dashed down the hallway back to the nursery, leaving Eric and Robbie very confused. 

“What do we do?” Eric asked, worried. “Something’s wrong with them!” 

“Don’t open the doors.” 

****

“Hen! You’re not going to believe this!” 

Henrik paused his task of putting toys away. “What? That the dangerous man in the office finally opened the door so we can get rid of him?” 

“What? No! It looks like he quit, but that’s not my point! The two new night guards are kids!” 

Henrik gave Chase a look of disbelief. 

“Did you see through the window wrong? There is no way the manager would hire two little kids to watch over this place.” 

“But he did! It’s the two kids Marvin told us about. You know, the ones that liked to play dress up and fooled the employees?” 

Henrik frowned. “Is it really them?”

“Yes!” Chase grabbed Henrik’s hand and dragged him back to the office. “See! It’s them!” 

Henrik’s eyes widened as he saw them. “You’re right… Kids, listen to me carefully. There’s two big buttons on the side of the doors. I need you to push the top button so this door can open and we can get you out of there.” 

Eric curled in on himself on the couch and Robbie growled. 

“We’re not kids,” he snapped. “Something is broken in your robot brains. Go away.” 

“Now is not the time for games,” Chase said firmly. “It’s way past your bedtime and you need to go to bed. Open the door so we can lay you down on the mats and put you to bed.” 

Robbie glared at them before cuddling up next to Eric and pulling his hood over his face. 

“Buddy, please don’t ignore me, this is very important.” 

Robbie ignored him and so did Eric. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was as scared as Eric was. But if he just ignored them, then they’d go away. Right? 

They did not. Time passed and Chase and Henrik sat outside their door the entire night. They tried everything they could think of to lure Eric and Robbie out but nothing worked. At some, Eric fell asleep. Robbie did not. He stayed awake to keep an eye on the place through the cameras. He was so relieved once six am hit and he heard the animatronics get up to leave. 

“Wake up,” he said quietly as he shook Eric. “Shift is done. Time to go home.” 

Eric rubbed his eyes and sat up. “That was scary,” he said.

“Yeah. But we know they can’t get the doors open. We’re gonna be safe no matter what.” 

Although he said that to Eric, he was hesitant to open the doors. But unless he wanted to stay there, he had to so they could go home. As they walked out through the hallway, they noticed all the animatronics staring at them. 

Robbie shuddered and urged Eric to walk faster. Neither of them were looking forward to coming back that night. 

***

“Those poor kids,” Marvin muttered, shaking his head. “Their parents are scumbags. I can’t believe they're forcing them to pretend to be adults just so they can get more money!” 

Jameson patted his back. “I know how you feel. We’re all angry. But we just have to work with it. If their parents found out that we found out, who knows what they’ll do to those poor kids.” 

“Yeah. We have to get those doors open so we can properly take care of those kids. Staying up all night like that isn’t good for their health.” 

Everyone agreed with Dr. Iplier. As they waited for the manager and employees to arrive, they came up with a plan to help those two kids. 

Robbie and Eric were not in for a good time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated on both here and my tumblr.
> 
> killerhearts.tumblr.com


	3. Three

Robbie stared at the clock, willing the time to go by. While time passing meant he and Eric would have to go back to their night guard job, he wanted his shift on his current job to end so he could go home to relax and sleep. He had three jobs in total. One was working in a small coffee shop for a few hours. He’d help prepare for the day and make a few coffees while his co-worker took the orders. Since he wasn’t good under heavy pressure, his shift would end right before it got hectic. Then he’d move on to his second job. 

His second job was moving things in a warehouse. That was his most boring and painful job. He had many cuts and bruises from bumping into things and slicing his arms on the sharp shelves. He worked there for the rest of the day and walked to Eric’s work to pick him up. Then they both walked home to eat and sleep. Though now that they were night guards, they couldn’t sleep much. That was okay though. They could both take turns sleeping on the couch in their office. 

Robbie shuddered. With the animatronics lurking and yelling outside their doors, he didn’t think he was getting any sleep. He’d be fine though. He gets free coffee while on shift at his coffee shop job. The caffeine from there would be enough to keep him going until he got home. And he could just sleep on his days off. It would work out perfectly. Hopefully. 

He turned from the clock and went back to pushing a box onto a shelf. Just a few more hours to go and he could go get Eric. 

***

“Hey there little guy! You like your new toy?”

The dog wagged his tail and jumped up in an attempt to lick Eric’s hand. 

Eric laughed and reached down to pick him up. “You’re getting big!” 

“Eric, I know you love playing with the dogs, but your shift is over. Go home! Get some rest!” 

Eric turned around and grinned. “My shift b-barely ended a few minutes ago Steve! And besides, Robbie’s not here yet.” 

“Oh yeah. I forget he walked you home.” Steve leaned forward to rub the dog’s head. “You and he always look half dead. You need more sleep. Tell him I said he looks like a zombie.” 

Eric laughed. 

“Robbie the zombie. He’ll find that one amusing.” 

As if on cue, the bell at the front desk rang. 

“That’s probably him.” Eric set the dog back down into the fenced area. “Bye Ari, I’ll see you tomorrow!” He gave Ari one last head rub before walking out of the animal area with Steve. 

“Hello nice to see you again Robbie the zombie.”

Robbie blinked and a slow grin stretched onto his face. “Hahaha. I’ll jump over this small swinging door and eat your brains.” 

“Oh no, whatever shall I do?” Steve chuckled, his voice heavy with sarcasm. “It’s not like I don’t have many animals who love and adore me behind me and would tear apart anything that harmed me. Or a button to open all their cages.”

All three of them laughed before saying goodbye. 

“How was work today?”

Robbie shrugged. “Macy spilled coffee on herself today. She’s okay since it was one of the iced ones. Nothing eventful happened in the warehouse. Boring as always. You?”

“It was a slow day at the library today. Nothing much happened. Oh! But at the animal shelter, Sarah gave birth!” 

Robbie raised his eyebrow. “You watched? Wasn’t it gross?”

“Oh, um, I didn’t watch. It happened on my break. The puppies are so cute though!” 

“You should take a picture for me.” 

“I’ll definitely make sure to do that tomorrow! You’re gonna love them!” 

They continued to talk about their days until they finally reached their apartment. There they peeled off their shoes and jackets and Robbie flopped onto the couch as Eric went into the kitchen. 

“We have enough bread and butter that we can make toast. How many slices do you want?” 

“I’ll eat after you eat,” Robbie mumbled, already falling asleep. “Eat then take your medicine.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. It’s fine.” 

And with that, Robbie drifted off. He already had an alarm on his phone to wake him when it was time to get ready for their third job. 

Although they had six jobs in total, none of them besides the night guard one paid very well. Eric made forty-six dollars and seventy cents a week from his job as a library aide and sixty-six dollars and twenty five cents a week from his job at the animal shelter. Robbie made forty dollars a week from his coffee job and forty five dollars a week from his warehouse job. With much of their money going towards Eric’s new prosthetics and his medicine, they could only afford to pay rent. 

It shouldn’t be a big problem anymore though, now that they could buy cheap pizza from their new job and eat that all week. It was going to get unappetizing pretty quick, but it was still better than hot pockets. Robbie couldn’t even stand the smell of hot pockets anymore. They made him feel sick. 

Eric glanced at Robbie’s sleeping form. He was so thankful that his friend let him live with him after his father kicked him out. If Robbie hadn’t, he had no idea where he’d be right now. 

_ Probably in some dirty alleyway with broken prosthetics…  _ Eric shuddered and the thought rose his anxiety. 

He stuffed his toast into his mouth and chewed before taking his medication. 

Although Robbie made the decision, the apartment wasn’t entirely his. It was under his older brother’s name, Anti. Eric had only met his older brother a few times, and Robbie was extremely upset when he went missing. He never voiced it, but Eric knew one of the reasons his friend let him live with him was because he was lonely. Anti was the only family Robbie had left after their parents died. 

Eric took a deep breath. Thinking about it made him sad and made him want to cry for Robbie. He rubbed his eyes and dumped his plate in the sink. He should really get some sleep. 

He walked to his room and curled up under his blankets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I thought it was a good place to end at the end before I started their second night. I couldn't think of a good way to end the chapter during their second night without either rushing it or splitting it


	4. Valentine's Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter!!! This is just a valentine's day special :). Chater 4 is on its way

The place was decked out in Valentine’s decorations. Kid’s drawings of hearts were taped to a wall and pink and red streamers were strewn all along the ceiling. There were even tiny plastic hearts strung on a line hooked onto the ceiling, each one shining with the reflection of the lights.

Robbie whistled. “Wow, they really went all out. It wasn’t even Valentine’s Day when they decorated.”

“They probably didn’t want to rush it in the morning. Anything that was ripped and had no backup’s of would’ve been taken out of someone’s paycheck.”

“Yeah, I could totally see that happening. So the day time workers figured it was better to start decorating after work so they could take their time and keep their money.”

“It’s really pretty.”

“It is,” Robbie agreed.

“Should we even bother going to the office?” Eric asked. “They’re just going to carry us out here anyway.”

“Yes, we absolutely should go to the office. Make those fuckers work for it.”

Eric snickered but didn’t comment on it. Letting Robbie get some swearing out of his system before work was always a good idea. Then maybe he wouldn’t get a bar of soap shoved into his mouth.

“Shit, it’s so warm in here.”

“It feels good. And it’s pretty nice of the day time workers to turn the heater on for us.”

“I suppose.”

Robbie threw himself onto the couch and snuggled into the blanket he brought.

“I could easily fall asleep like this. This is like, my ideal sleeping conditions.”

“You’re missing your fan though.” Eric sat down next to Robbie and he dropped his blanket over him.

“Damn you’re right. I take it all back. It’s almost my ideal sleeping conditions.”

“I still don’t understand how you sleep with your fan on when it’s winter. Don’t you get cold?”

“Nah, that’s what my blankets and warm pajamas are for. The fan’s so I don’t get too hot.”

“Oh.”

Both of them turned their heads to the left hallway when they heard something walking to them. Chase and Henrik stepped into the office, large smiles on their faces.

“Hi kids! Happy Valentine’s Day!” Chase scooped Robbie into his arms and Henrik scooped up Eric. “How are our two little babies doing tonight?”

“We’re not babies,” Robbie hissed. “And you’re making my blanket touch the floor.”

“Oh! Sorry bud!” Chase pulled the blanket up and draped it over Robbie. “That better?”

Robbie grumbled and pulled the blanket around him tighter.

Chase chuckled and turned his attention to Henrik. “Are you going to take him to see the doctor?”

“Yes. He’ll have his checkup.”

“Good. Eric, sweetie, I’ll see you in a little bit, okay?”

“Okay.”

Chase shifted Robbie in his arms and hummed as he carried him out of the office. “We’re going to have so much fun today!”

“Whatever.”

****

“And here’s your lollipop! You were good little patient today, so you get some stickers too!”

Eric pocketed his heart-shaped candy and studied the four Valentine’s stickers Dr. Iplier placed on his shirt. He didn’t think he was that good, but the stickers were cute and he didn’t want them to get taken away because he was ungrateful.

“Now just like every night, I’m going to hold onto your feet. You’ll get them back on in a few hours, okay?”

Eric nodded and reached out his arms so Henrik would pick him up.

“Good job, little one.” Henrik picked Eric up and kissed his forehead. “What do we say to the doctor for taking care of your boo-boos?”

“Thank y-you, Dr.Iplier,” Eric mumbled.

“It was no problem! I’ll see you in a bit!”

Dr. Iplier gave him a big smile as Henrik carried him away to the nursery.

Henrik set him down on the mat next to Robbie and ruffled his hair before joining Chase.

“You get a lot of stickers?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good. Those motherfuckers don’t deserve you and your awesomeness.” Robbie grumbled, his voice low.

Eric laughed and lightly shoved him.

“Don’t let them hear you!”

“I don’t care. They can’t hurt me in any way that matters.”

Eric laughed again and laid down.

***

“All you have to do is color the picture with any colors you want! There’s no wrong way to do it!”

Eric picked up the blue crayon and colored it in part of the cartoon heart. It was kinda fun.

“Do you think I could just scribble over the whole thing and say I tried my best? Would they buy that? I’m doing it.”

Eric fondly shook his head and swapped blue for green. “They’re gonna make you try again.”

“And we’ll find out, won’t we?”

Marvin stood behind them and leaned down to get a better look at their drawings. “They look so good! Great job boys!”

Robbie burst out laughing and Eric snickered. They really did let his scribbles slide.

“What’s so funny?”

“N-Nothing!” Robbie laughed.

Marvin joined in and kissed their cheeks. “I love you both very much! And so do the others! Happy Valentine’s Day!”

He pinched their cheeks before heading back to the stage.

Robbie and Eric clutched their sides as they died from laughter. It wasn’t even that funny and yet they were still laughing. Maybe they were just tired.

“This isn’t one of my best Valentine’s Days, but it’s up there. How about you?”

Eric took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down. “No, but it is still pretty fun. It’ll be even better when we get to eat some of those heart cookies.”

“Man those looked good. I can’t wait to taste one.”

Robbie laid his head on Eric’s shoulder and watched as he colored. Although his brother wasn’t here to celebrate with him, he was still having fun. He hoped that wherever Anti was, he was enjoying the day as well.

He hoped the day was the shittest day on earth for Derek. Fuck that guy. And not in the fun way. He hoped that shitbag got hit by a truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. More info on this au on my tumblr. 
> 
> killerhearts.tumblr.com


End file.
